


New At This

by MyMayura



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Playing Piano, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMayura/pseuds/MyMayura
Summary: Adrien tries to teach Marinette a new skill.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718440
Kudos: 34





	New At This

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble by traditional definition (exactly 100 words) that I completed for Drabble Night in one of the fanfiction Discord servers I am in. Enjoy!

Marinette tries to spread her fingers wide enough, but try as she might, she can't bring her pinkie up to position. In a desperate attempt, she pushes down anyway, resulting in a cringe-inducing sound.

Her face goes bright red. “I'm so sorry, Adrien! I want so badly to be able to play this duet with you, but—”

"Don't sweat it, Marinette. Really," he assures her. He scoots closer on the piano bench, filling her side with warmth as he tucks her under his arm and kisses her head. “It's just for fun. You'll get the hang of playing it eventually.”

  
  



End file.
